Computer systems are very common today. In fact, they are in use in many different types of environments.
Business computer systems are also in wide use. Such business systems include customer relations management (CRM) systems, enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, line-of-business (LOB) systems, etc. These types of systems often include business data that is stored as entities, or other business data records. Such business data records (or entities) often include records that are used to describe various aspects of a business. For instance, they can include customer records that describe and identify customers, vendor records that describe and identify vendors, sales records that describe particular sales, quote records, order records, inventory records, etc. Each entity, itself, can include a great deal of information. It can also be the subject of communications from various users. In addition, each entity can include different types of views to underlying data. For instance, it can include charts, activity feeds, lists, etc.
The business systems also commonly include process functionality that facilitates performing various business processes or tasks on the data. Users log into the business system in order to perform business tasks for conducting the business.
Such business systems also currently include roles. Users are assigned one or more roles, based upon the types of tasks they are to perform for the business. The roles can include certain security permissions. Also, access to different types of data records (or entities) can vary, based on a given role.
Business systems can also be very large. They can contain a great number of data records (or entities) that can be displayed or manipulated through the use of thousands of different forms. Therefore, visualizing the data in a meaningful way can be very difficult.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.